Senderos
by Frank Lester
Summary: Tras perder a Elsa debido a un evento desafortunado, Anna tiene que aprender a vivir con el desaliento. Su terapeuta será una pieza fundamental en el proceso para superar la pérdida y recordar lo que Elsa hubiera querido para ella. Sin embargo, quizás no tenga que resignarse a no verla... [Elsanna][A/U][Inspirado en la película HER y en el capítulo "Be right back" de Black Mirror]
1. Sendero equivocado

Anna no sabía por qué estaba ahí. Nunca se imaginó que su vida llegaría a un punto así, tan deprimente y sombrío. Muchas veces pensó en su futuro, sí, pero aunque algunas de esas veces incluían pronósticos no del todo alentadores, nada podría compararse con lo que la realidad le había entregado. Al menos en sus divagaciones se sentía segura de que tendría ánimos, la fuerza necesaria para poder enfrentar cada paso y sonreír abiertamente al final de cada uno de esos hipotéticos momentos complicados que vendrían, sin importar cuál de todos fuera el que aguardaba por ella al final. O si alguno lo hacía.

Ahora sin embargo, no estaba tan segura. Aunque de hecho, lo estaba, pero la seguridad que sentía era completamente opuesta a la que alguna vez pensó para sí misma. Estaba segura de que no le quedaban más fuerzas, segura de que respirar le dolía, de que pensar era más bien una agonía a la que no podía ponerle pausa. Estaba segura de que ahogarse en los recuerdos no era suficiente para matarla, pero que vivir con ellos atormentándola era lo mismo que visitar el tártaro una y otra y otra vez, como quien se quema con un pedazo de carbón ardiente y no aprende a no tocarlo. Como quien ya no puede aprender porque no existe manera de regresar a lo que solía ser...

Estaba segura de que estaba seca de tanto llorar.

Se sentía apagada. Enojada con el mundo, con ella misma, con su hermana. Dolida. Impotente.

Pero por encima de todo, se sentía culpable. Culpable y sola.

Su terapeuta entró al consultorio y trató de sonreír con consideración tras confirmar amablemente su llegada con un sencillo saludo que resultó apenas audible para Anna.

La sonrisa que le mostró fue una sonrisa ligera, cálida hasta cierto punto, sin perder su carácter profesional y de simple afabilidad. Anna podía notar eso con facilidad, era buena para diferenciar los tipos de sonrisas de las personas, incluso ahora podía saber cuándo una sonrisa era sincera, cuando era armada por necesidad y cuando era del todo una falsedad.

La mujer frente a ella inspiraba confianza, como si tuviera un aura de tranquilidad alrededor de ella, y Anna pudo apreciar al menos ese pequeño detalle. Como mucho, la hizo sentirse menos atacada, menos como una molestia a la que todos querían sanar sin esperar siquiera a saber por qué se encontraba tan mal como se encontraba. Como mucho, la hizo cuestionarse por un segundo si en verdad valía la pena encerrarse y no conversar lo que sentía con nadie... Así, solo con entrar y saludar. Como mucho, y eso le parecía demasiado.

Esa sonrisa discreta, quizás la estaba pensando de más pero tras considerar su significado Anna supo que su terapeuta ya estaba al tanto de la situación, Agdar e Idun se habían encargado de informar los detalles más destacables seguramente. Al menos los que lo eran desde su perspectiva, al menos esos de los que ellos sabían.

Anna no pretendía justificar en su mente alguna clase de idea sin salida, entendía que para ellos tampoco era fácil, su dolor sin duda era diferente al que ella sentía, pero no por eso era menos abrumador o desgarrador, era su hija de quien se trataba todo por el amor de Dios.

—Mi nombre es Rapunzel, Anna. Probablemente lo leíste en la puerta al llegar.

—¿Rapunzel? ¿Como en el cuento?

—Justamente.

—¿Por qué?

La terapeuta se encogió de hombros mínimamente y pasó a tomar asiento.

—Mi madre amaba la historia, de algún modo convenció a mi padre para nombrarme así —respondió tranquilamente, con los labios unidos en lo que aún seguía siendo una sonrisa pacífica.

Anna no pudo evitar prestar demasiada atención al hecho de que la joven mujer se refirió a su madre en pasado. Quizás estaba demasiado pendiente de cuestiones como esa por razones ineludibles para ella. El lenguaje, ella nunca había prestado mucha atención a las palabras, lo suyo no eran las descripciones sino leer los gestos de los rostros. Ahora las palabras se sentían de forma similar a las emociones, sin distinción entre las lágrimas o las sonrisas, un poema o la estrofa de un reporte, y Anna no sabía si eso era un bien, o si al final era resultado del monótono punto de vista que lamentablemente había adquirido.

—¿La amaba?

—Así es. Ahora yo lo hago también —replicó Rapunzel con soltura y serenidad. Anna no supo de qué manera interpretar tal reacción, así que no lo hizo.

—Tus padres dijeron que accediste a venir aquí. ¿Es esa la verdad?

Decir que realmente no estaba segura de si así era sería la respuesta más honesta que podía dar. Pero no la correcta, quizás.

—Lo es. Quiero decir... sí, acepté.

—Pero no fue tu idea, ¿cierto?

Anna tomó un respiro corto, consciente de que había un nudo de nerviosismo creciendo en su pecho. No sabía cómo responder. No se sentía invadida, pero se sentía mucho menos lista de lo que creía. No quería hablar, no quería que le preguntaran. No quería responder ni romperse otra vez.

—Fue idea de mamá —dijo tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor—. Supongo que no se me había ocurrido. Soy algo tonta después de todo.

—No creo que lo seas Anna.

Fue todo lo que su terapeuta dijo antes de pasar a una etapa de silencio que se prolongó por más segundos de los que Anna pudo contar. No es que estuviera contando en primer lugar.

—Lo soy —dijo para romper la incomodidad que sentía, incluso cuando esta no se fue a ninguna parte tras declarar esas palabras—. Creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

Anna no entendió esa pregunta. ¿Se refería a ahora? ¿Se refería a su malestar en general?

—¿No lo sabe ya? —preguntó Anna, mientras su cabello pelirrojo y despeinado cayó con delicadeza hacia enfrente de sus hombros. Había inclinado la cabeza como si estuviera en busca de refugio. No fue intencional, pero cuando se percató de ello tampoco hizo nada por cambiar de posición. En verdad no quería hablar, pensó que podría intentarlo pero sinceramente prefería solo escuchar a la terapeuta y luego salir de ahí sabiendo que nada de lo escuchado sería útil al final. Nada podría serlo. Nada podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Nada podía traer a Elsa de vuelta.

—Me interesa aquello que puedo saber por tu boca, Anna. Por eso estás aquí, no por mí o tus padres. A quien quiero escuchar es a la joven que está frente a mí.

—Es solo que no tengo nada que decir.

—Algunas veces no podemos estar seguros de eso, hasta que lo intentamos.

—¿Quiere que hable sobre Elsa? —Propuso Anna, con un sabor agrio cubriendo su boca y experimentando un hormigueo opresivo en su pecho que ya estaba cansada de sentir cada vez que una memoria se colaba hasta su garganta.

—¿Tu hermana? —Preguntó su terapeuta.

—Es que como dije, no hay nada que decir, Elsa no está. Elsa falleció. No va a volver. No... puede —concluyó.

En ese momento, Anna sintió cómo su mundo se oscureció, sintió que se podía desmayar. Y que no le importaba cuándo o dónde despertara.


	2. Pertenencia

—Incluso cuando éramos niñas siempre fue así, siempre me protegió aun cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Cuando los niños me molestaban y tiraban de mis trenzas porque les parecía gracioso mi "cabello de zanahoria" Elsa saltaba en mi defensa como si de una liebre atenta se tratara. O una mamá venado, no lo sé, tú entiendes. La cosa es... que siempre fue así —hizo una pausa, no era la primera que hacía en esa sesión y seguramente tampoco sería la última—. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salía, en un segundo yo estaba sola y asustada y al siguiente ella estaba ahí, apartando a quienes me lastimaban. Era como una superheroína —reflexionó con un tono ligeramente más animado, porque llamar a Elsa su heroína era un pequeño placer, uno de los pocos que le quedaban. Era una descripción que ella misma había encontrado para su hermana.

Rapunzel estaba sentada en una cómoda silla de color rojo, era el único artículo con un color que no entonaba con el resto del despacho de la terapeuta, ese hecho le causaba curiosidad a Anna, sin embargo aunque quisiera indagar al respecto por su naturaleza curiosa —y por genuino interés—, lo cierto es que Rapunzel no era una amiga a la que podía preguntarle por temas personales como su gusto en cuanto al diseño de interiores; o nada más en particular.

La joven de cabello rubio cobrizo era una profesional que recibía una paga por escucharla, y eso normalmente desalentaría a Anna en alguna medida. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora alguien como Rapunzel era justamente lo que Anna necesitaba en su vida. Porque la joven mujer era sumamente abierta al diálogo, y aunque Anna no podía estar segura de si ese rasgo era único de ella o era parte de su preparación como experta, al final decidía confiar en su instinto y optar por creer en que no muchas personas serían tan amables y respetuosas como Rapunzel. Tal vez no conocía a más terapeutas, pero conocía a muchas personas, y la mayoría no eran capaces de producir una sensación de confianza tan grande solamente con su silueta y un par de palabras.

No es que quisiera pretender ser demasiado observadora, porque no lo era. Era más como si pudiera guiarse por sensaciones que si pudiera realmente ver algo en su terapeuta que le produjera calma. Rapunzel debía ser una de dos cosas, una mentirosa demasiado talentosa debido a las necesidades de su trabajo, o alguien realmente empática y que se preocupaba por el sanar de las personas. O pacientes más bien, aunque ese calificativo resultaba poco ameno.

Pensar más en su anfitriona momentánea que en sí misma, eso también ayudaba a Anna. Y sabía que lo estaba haciendo demasiado. Pero hablar, incluso de su hermana, era más sencillo cuando no se enfocaba completamente en las sensaciones que se formaban en ella al mencionar a Elsa.

No estaba muy segura de si esa decisión era la correcta, y no se lo había mencionado a Rapunzel aún. Probablemente esa aprehensión a mencionarlo era pista suficiente de que de hecho, apartar el enfoque de sí misma no era del todo algo bueno. Sin embargo se sentía mejor que en sus fallidos intentos por enfrentar sus emociones, esos que solo existían cuando se encerraba en el baño y se terminaba rompiendo en más pedazos de los que creía posible.

El consultorio era acogedor, era un despacho que a Anna le transmitía una especie de energía natural, casi esperanzadora a pesar de que siquiera intentar recurrir a esa palabra le producía un hundimiento y hasta ganas de perder su desayuno en algún retrete cercano.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde limón que a Anna le sentaba bien, ese color quizá tenía algo de terapéutico, pero además de eso era muy similar al color de los ojos de Rapunzel, así que hacía juego una cosa con la otra. A Anna le parecía una elección favorable, hacía que el espacio se sintiera realmente como un lugar que pertenecía a su terapeuta, como si ella también expusiera una parte de ella. Era diferente a la sensación de un consultorio médico común y corriente. Eso la ayudaba a no sentirse presionada.

Había además pequeñas plantas ornamentales que servían como curiosas esculturas que intensificaban la vitalidad ofrecida por el color. La luz natural también ayudaba mucho, la posición de las ventanas facilitaba la estancia porque permitía el ingreso de suficiente claridad a esa hora en la que ella debía visitar. Anna se preguntaba si desde un principio el despacho había sido así, porque su primer recuerdo era mucho más oscuro. Recordaba el verde, pero no parecía invitante o tranquilizante, parecía húmedo y estático. Un estático deprimente.

En esa ocasión su terapeuta había sido la única buena impresión de toda la experiencia, a pesar de que en general todo salió terrible ese día y al salir no pudo evitar que le ganaran las ganas de llorar y no le importó si todos en la calle la veían caminando mientras sollozaba abiertamente y su respiración se entrecortaba. Era demasiado, había demasiado que estaba ocultando, demasiado que tenía que ver la luz de un modo u otro. ¿Y qué más daba si esa luz se encontraba en parecer una ridícula en medio de una acera, sufriendo por algo que nadie en el mundo podía entender? Nada a decir verdad.

Fue un día horrible. Y aun así aquí estaba, tres meses después, aún pasando por la misma entrada cada semana. Intentando hacer algo sin saber qué.

No había escritorio así que cuando Rapunzel necesitaba apoyar su codo en alguna parte, lo hacía en el reposabrazos de la silla roja. Normalmente eso significaba que haría una pregunta extraña, de esas que Anna no tenía idea de cómo contestar y que resultaban tan obvias que no entendía cómo era que habían pasado bajo el radar de su cabeza sin ser detectadas.

Tal vez sí comenzaba a volverse más observadora, y eso la escandalizaba. La escandalizaba también el haber empezado a tratar a Rapunzel de "tú" sin darse cuenta en qué momento, en qué semana o en qué mes. La escandalizaba intentar leer a su terapeuta cuando se suponía que la situación debía ser la contraria.

Pero al menos, escandalizarse era un tipo de emoción, y de esas Anna no había tenido en mucho tiempo, al menos no sin que produjeran dolor.

—Muchas veces los hermanos mayores sienten la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de los más pequeños. Además, según entiendo, Elsa y tú siempre fueron muy cercanas Anna, desde que se conocieron. ¿Por qué dices que te protegía "incluso" cuando no tenía motivo para ello?

—Mmm... Supongo que —comenzó Anna, intentando encontrar las palabras— solo era algo admirable de ella. Elsa siempre fue respetada y todos siempre querían ser como ella. No literalmente, pero se encantaban con sus modales e inteligencia. Tenía amigas y los chicos siempre estaban tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando éramos niñas ella no solamente era la mayor, era la lista, la que sabía comportarse, la que sabía qué decir en cualquier situación y cómo manejarla. La bonita.

Era mucha información. Estaba revelando certezas sobre sí misma que no sabía si quería exponer, pero no había muchas otras formas de responder a Rapunzel. Y por algún motivo, cada vez era más difícil negarse a responder sus preguntas, cada vez quería responder más y más. Incluso a costa de la frágil y casi invisible paz de su corazón.

—¿Eso te hace pensar que no tenía motivo para ir por ti cuando la necesitabas? —indagó la joven terapeuta; conducía a Anna de alguna manera. La conducía a algo, Anna lo sabía; y no era algo que le molestara pero sí le hacía sentirse descubierta. Siempre sentía que Rapunzel la exponía a... a lo que ella misma quería ignorar.

—Tomar el lado de la marginada es como una condena en contra de la popularidad —dijo Anna con un encogimiento de hombros, sin revelar emoción alguna en su cara. Quería restarle importancia al tema, porque sabía que para Elsa ella no era una marginada. Era...

—Pienso que ella no estaba tomando un lado, Anna, simplemente permanecía al lado de quien más importaba: su hermana. No había más lados.

Y Rapunzel ya se había adelantado. De nuevo. Anna se sentía tan simplona cuando los secretos que guardaba con tanto recelo eran puestos en frases tan articuladas y fáciles de comprender. Se sentía muy boba cada vez que ocurría, cada vez que al hablar una parte de ella era puesta en evidencia y ella ya no podía traer el tiempo atrás. Sus secretos eran simples y ella en verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, cuando la posibilidad venía a su mente le entraba un deseo enorme de poder desvanecerse.

Y no era culpa de su terapeuta. Era de ella. Su inseguridad era algo tan tonto y poco importante. Para el mundo, para las palabras, para el papel, deshacerse de esta era pan comido.

Pero quizás Anna necesitaba creer que no era pan comido, porque si lo era, ¿por qué no podía? ¿Por qué le dolía, por qué se sentía tan ingenua y tan fracasada?

¿Y cómo es que Rapunzel tomó el tema de su hermana y lo volvió en un tema sobre los pensamientos que tenía sobre ella misma? No, a Anna no le gustaba eso. Elsa. Elsa era el tema importante. Pero también, el tema que más dolor le causaba.

Su inseguridad... era irrelevante.

No era algo que ella quisiera mostrar, y sin embargo, Anna no pudo detener el desazón de las palabras que pronunció después, porque sabía que eran una excusa más.

—Su hermana adoptiva, nada más.


	3. Palabras de una voz inconsciente

—¿Dónde estoy? —Dijo Anna, dubitativa— ¿Qué es este lugar? No puedo… —se pausó, sus palabras dejaron de fluir y recordar se le dificultó.

Una aflicción repentina. Un dolor agudo la invadió antes de que pudiera indagar en el espacio oculto de sus memorias para buscar alguna visión o escenario que le mostrara por qué se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida; amorfa incluso.

Anna se hallaba en una ciudad que no tenía lugar entre los recuerdos que describían al sitio que llamaba su hogar. Ella recordaba haber salido de su departamento esa noche, porque pensaba reunirse con una de sus amigas, Mérida, quien después de horas de insistencia y terquedad había logrado convencerla de ir juntas a comprar algunas verduras, carnes y frutas, todos los alimentos necesarios para la preparación de la cena de cumpleaños para Idun.

También habría un pastel y un bello arreglo floral que planeaban comprar, claro. Pero respecto a estos ya habían decidido algunos días atrás. Aunque más Mérida que Anna, porque Anna, a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía encontrar en su cabeza la motivación para sentirse ilusionada o con deseos de celebrar. Incluso si se trataba de una celebración inocente y sin presiones. Incluso si se trataba del cumpleaños de Idun y sabía que esta también necesitaba experimentar algo de felicidad al menos. Un poco de esperanza.

Sin embargo... aun cuando Anna podía recordar eso, no podía recordar qué había sucedido después de que cerró la puerta de su vivienda y le puso doble seguro para estar convencida de que nadie podría entrar. Era un poco paranoica con las puertas, ahora más que nunca, aunque desde muy chica jugaba con la idea de ser la única capaz de abrirlas y cerrarlas, especialmente porque le gustaba pensar que con las palabras y emociones correctas cualquier puerta podía ser abierta. Ahora se consideraba tan ingenua por alguna vez haberlo creído...

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Importaba su confusión, importaba el no saber nada y el sentirse perdida y aturdida.

Sus pensamientos apenas comenzaron a aclararse mientras el dolor de sus sienes se disipó lentamente hasta volverse un ligero pitido de frecuencia casi imperceptible. No obstante, nada vino a ella respecto a su paradero. Ninguna memoria que le dijera sobre sus acciones, o falta de ellas. Nada remotamente relacionado con perder el conocimiento o ser forzada dentro de algún vehículo. Nada después de sacar la llave de la cerradura y partir a reunirse con Mérida.

Mérida. Buscó su celular para intentar llamarla pero no lo tenía en sus bolsillos. Esto era malo. No entendía bien nada de lo que veía.

Inspeccionó con la mirada las calles de la ciudad en la que estaba. Vio un contenedor grande de basura, y muchas bolsas de desechos regadas a su alrededor pero casi ninguna en el interior, curiosamente. También vio automóviles estacionados en ambos lados de todas las carreteras que alcanzaba a distinguir; demasiados autos estacionados a decir verdad, cada uno de un modelo y tamaño diferente.

No había forma de que pudiera tener certeza de eso, no sabía nada sobre autos en primer lugar. Pero de todas formas no tenía duda de que ninguno pertenecía al mismo año.

Algunos de los autos parecían sucios, abandonados. Otros parecían nuevos, como si nunca nadie hubiera ingresado a ellos. Podía decir eso al menos de los que estaban cerca, las calles eran amplias y extensas, y sus ojos no lograban percibir mucho de los demás autos más que su silueta básica.

Anna decidió que el panorama era inusual. Anormal. Perturbador.

Y sin embargo…

Lo que más llamó su atención no fue algún objeto o detalle captado por su mirada. Fue un hecho más errado e inadecuado dentro del paisaje, algo que la hizo encogerse y sentir un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Un absurdo irracional que terminó por parecerle escalofriante, uno que, sus pupilas no podían procesar pero sus oídos sí.

Sonido; o más bien la ausencia de sonido, la quietud.

Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a la falta de sonido. Lo estaba, mucho a decir verdad. Había pasado noches enteras encerrada y sin poder dormir. No sabía cuántas habían sido pero presentía que eran muchas como para contarlas. Era todo lo que podía concluir.

Empezó a sentirse muy vacía porque esta no era su habitación. Era un todo. Una ciudad, un cielo, aire y suelo. Inmóvil todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder percibir su propio peso.

En esa ciudad había una estabilidad insólita. Era tanto el reposo que la imagen completa podría confundirse con una foto y no un espacio con altura, anchura y profundidad. El tiempo tampoco parecía estar avanzando, en cambio había una sensación estrambótica de inacción. Ni siquiera el susurro del viento era notable. Nada se movía, nada reflejaba circulación, alguna oscilación o vibración. Todo era solo un conglomerado de artefactos y construcciones, todo estaba quedo.

La mandíbula de Anna empezó a temblar y ella no supo si fue por frío o miedo. Intuía frío a su alrededor, su piel de gallina no le mentía. Pero tanto su reacción como la temperatura eran cosas que sentía debían estar ahí, y que sin embargo no podría describir si alguien le pedía que lo hiciera.

¿Estaba haciendo frío? Quizás... quizás. Debía estar haciendo frío, es decir, era de noche y ella no estaba abrigada. Pero... ¿qué sentía?

La ciudad era inerte, sin vida, sin movimiento, cosas que Anna odiaba y temía desde que era una niña pequeña, como por naturaleza, como si alejarse de estas fuera una orden impresa en la superficie de su mente, aunque con el pasar de los años hubiera acabado volviendo a cada una de ellas sus compañeras. Pero era distinto ahora, porque no tenía una elección, estas cosas que durante su vida había preferido evitar al rodearse de personas y entregar su confianza a quienes creía la merecían no estaban siendo opciones sino imposiciones. Cosas malas…

Cosas que no quería.

—No quiero estar sola —murmuró Anna.

Solamente la oscuridad recibió sus pequeñas palabras, al igual que cuando salió de su departamento, y Anna no sabía si interpretar eso como bueno o nefasto. El cielo permanecía nublado, bloqueando a la luna y la posible iluminación que esta podría proveer. De hecho, la misma iluminación artificial era escasa. Había grandes edificios rodeando la ciudad, de varios tamaños y diseños, como si trataran te imitar el patrón de los autos al ser todos divergentes en su aspecto; pero ninguno de esos edificios emitía claridad alguna, estaban apagados.

Las únicas muestras de luminosidad, gracias a las cuales Anna podía ver y escudriñar el territorio frente a ella, venían de los postes de iluminación pública que se ubicaban en las intersecciones de las calles y cerca de algunas bancas y teléfonos públicos también.

Un mal presentimiento no bastaba para explicar lo que sentía respecto a este lugar. Estaba prácticamente paralizada, y si no había sido consumida por el miedo y la soledad era únicamente porque la confusión, la alerta y las preguntas que comenzaban a surgir de su interior eran de sobra suficiente para acallar cualquier otra emoción o reacción posible.

No fue sino hasta que escuchó la pesadez del aire que ingresaba y salía de su boca que Anna pudo confirmarse que la temperatura del ambiente era realmente baja. De pronto sentía el frío, no solamente lo pensaba necesario sino que su cuerpo lo resentía. Era mucho frío, suficiente para que doliera. La sensación de contacto en sus manos la empezó a perder, y al mirar para confirmarse que sus extremidades seguían ahí casi pudo jurar que sus dedos habían comenzado a cristalizarse y perder color; perder vida.

Anna se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por mantener constante su calor corporal. No quería sentir algo como eso, no podía comprenderlo y su mente no podía procesarlo, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de poder intentarlo.

Quiso moverse, dio un paso, luego dos, pero era complicado siquiera mantenerse en pie y no sabía por qué. Caminar entre la mudez de esa ciudad desconocida no sería posible así. No podía comprender nada. Había carteles pero no los podía leer. Notaba letras y colores oscuros y opacos a la distancia, pero eran como sombras de lo que deberían ser en realidad.

La sensación era encapsuladora. Se sentía muy sola, muy preocupada. Muy callada.

Anna cayó de rodillas a la orilla de una acera, ni siquiera sabía cómo había caminado hasta allí, pero allí estaba. Intentó gritar el nombre de Mérida, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue diferente.

—E-Elsa...

Había calor en sus mejillas. Lágrimas. Y de pronto Anna podía sentir su corazón palpitar. Lento, con poca fuerza pero constante en su golpeteo.

No entendía la sensación cálida de sus mejillas, lloraba pero no era tristeza lo que sentía, era miedo, abandono y desolación. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía con ganas de gritar? De golpear... de dejar ir algo que residía en su pecho y que le demandaba libertad.

—¿Podría ser que me extrañas?

—Elsa. ¿Elsa? —masculló Anna, intentando incorporarse. Sus brazos aún no los podía sentir, pero al menos su vista le decía que se estaban moviendo del modo en que se suponía.

Pero cuando la joven pelirroja se levantó no había nadie cerca de ella. O lejos. No había nadie del todo. Había nieve en las calles y eso era nuevo. Era imposible y a Anna de todas formas no le importó en lo más mínimo. Las lágrimas ya no estaban ahí y ella ni siquiera entendía si se esperaba que sintiera algo o si estar ahí era todo lo que debía hacer...

—XXXX—

Estaba sudando. Abrió sus ojos y apenas y pudo enfocar mínimamente la forma de los peluches que guardaba en su recámara. Había varios, todos amontonados en una esquina que estaba dedicada completamente a ellos y que ahora pasaba prácticamente olvidada.

Anna se movió entre el edredón que la cubría hasta por encima de su abdomen. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban que algo de iluminación se colara hasta su cama. Su ventana igualmente se encontraba abierta y Anna entendió por qué hacía tanto frío. Entendió también que no sudaba por calor sino por lo que acababa de vivir. Un sueño. O una pesadilla más bien.

Su boca se sentía muy seca pero no estaba dispuesta a levantarse por un vaso de agua. Se quedó apreciando las líneas del techo, las grietas apenas perceptibles de las paredes y los recuerdos que llegaban a ella cada vez que estaba consciente.

La cena de su mamá estaba cerca, el cumpleaños de la mujer apenas a unos días de distancia. Mérida seguramente llamaría, pero no lo había hecho aún. Tendría una nueva sesión con Rapunzel en dos días, y si antes no tenía mucho que contarle, acababa de encontrar dentro de ella un llamado de auxilio que sin duda indicaba lo contrario al bienestar emocional.

Recordó la noche en que Elsa no volvió. Y sus ojos se abrieron más cuando recordó que dentro del sueño escuchó su voz. Había algo especial respecto a lo que había oído de ella, algo que... no lograba poner en palabras.

Pero no lo olvidaría, indudablemente recordaría que en medio de su perdición, la única persona que importaba había estado ahí para ella. Así fuera como un fantasma.


	4. Decadencia

Su cabeza la estaba matando lentamente. Su cabeza, sus piernas, su vientre, todo su cuerpo en general se sentía pesado, adolorido, hinchado y cansado. Parecía ser la llegada de un cierto golpe de estado recurrente e inevitable, que ocurría sin pena ni prisa al ritmo de un ciclo lunar y que a Anna había llegado a frustrarla desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

—Ugh, joder... —se dijo—, esas cápsulas no son tan geniales como el anuncio dice —continuó, deliberando sobre el pobre funcionamiento de las pastillas que se suponía le quitarían cualquier molestia durante el día. Eran las caras incluso, Anna las había escogido precisamente porque odiaba los malestares, así que en esos momentos debería sentirse como una libre paloma según ella —y según la estúpida caja con la silueta de esa paloma. ¿Quién carajos diseñaba esas cosas?—; y sin embargo se sentía como una bolsa de basura apaleada.

Había tomado la ducha más floja y sinsentido de su vida antes de salir de casa, simplemente no pudo poner su mente en ello cuando entró al cuarto de baño. No tenía muchas razones para arreglarse o fingir "ser bonita" después de todo, así que qué más daba. Era más de lo mismo: el mismo sol, el mismo clima, la misma casa, el mismo camino, los mismos vecinos.

Era todo igual y monotemático. La aburría ver todo así tan normal, a ella que solía ser una burbuja de entusiasmo y espontaneidad lista para reventar en cualquier instante y hacer cuanta cosa se le antojara y viniera a su corazón.

Ella que solía ver el mundo con alegría. Tal vez "ella" ya no era esa Anna.

O quizás seguía siendo la misma, pero no había nada en su corazón ya. Quién sabe, tal vez lo había enterrado junto a Elsa. ¿Qué más daba en verdad? Ducharse, cepillarse, comer... ¿Sentir? Solo sentía el eco de su cuerpo al recordar el sueño de hacía unas noches atrás. No había podido dormir bien desde entonces. A duras penas lograba concebir algo de sueño ligero, apenas capaz de pasar como tal; desde que había escuchado a su hermana en ese misterioso reino de realidades articuladas por su inconsciente lo único que podía hacer era postrarse en su cama y esperar a que amaneciera. Los momentos en los que dormía apenas y se sentían, pasaban como un parpadeo y la debilitaban más de lo que la ayudaban. Ni siquiera necesitaba alarmas ya, estaba despierta prácticamente a toda hora: callada, estática, pensando en nada. Como si su vitalidad estuviese fijada en un ancla. Un ancla que se hundió.

Para cuando el sol aparecía y el resto de la humanidad se le unía, Anna estaba lista para pasar un día más, como un robot, pero a veces gruñona, a veces ausente, a veces como alguien que trataba de reemplazar la imagen de su hermana con la de otras personas y otra gente...

¿Cómo es que todos lo estaban llevando tan bien? Incluso Idun y Agdar parecían estar mejor cada día, ¿por qué ella no?

¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué su esperanza estaba tan frágil de pronto?

Incluso sus sesiones parecían estar teniendo un efecto de retroceso. ¿Rapunzel terminaría por clasificarla como un caso perdido?

Rapunzel. Algo había ocurrido con Rapunzel, algo inusual, al menos hasta donde Anna podía decir. Porque a la Rapunzel que ella conocía —aunque fuera desde una relación terapeuta-paciente— no se le daría muy bien el engañar a la gente ni el cancelar una cita apenas media hora antes de que esta iniciara. No era una actitud que pudiese relacionarse con ella, así que algo urgente probablemente había pasado para forzar a la joven rubia a cancelar. Al menos eso esperaba Anna. Y no es que debiera preocuparse ni nada por el estilo, ese no era su papel; pero una parte de ella sentía que en verdad necesitaba de esa sesión.

Y la parte de ella que no lo creía así, solamente tenía que ver el horrible cabello desordenado, las pecas que de un momento a otro parecían más imperfectas que nunca, y claro, esa expresión de dolor reprimido que la acompañaba, de agotamiento y aburrimiento. Cuando se miraba en el espejo se sentía una alienígena dentro de su propio cuerpo.

No quería ir a casa.

Rapunzel le había hablado sobre el significado de aferrarse a recuerdos inalcanzables e irrepetibles, pero... Rapunzel no estaba sobre ella como para espiarla a cada instante. No importaba si estaba mal, estar mal probablemente era mejor que estar atrapada dentro de su soledad.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Anna sacó su celular y buscó por un segundo en la lista de contactos de este, solo para recordarse a sí misma tras mirar, que había borrado ese nombre de su agenda telefónica.

Tal vez era la forma del universo de decirle que era una mala idea.

Pero si ese era el plan del universo, era uno muy pobremente pensado, porque debió haber considerado que Anna era muy terca, que se sentía mal e irritada. Harta y con ganas de hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Estaba sola, y la realidad es que equivocarse tal vez traería consigo alguna sensación de libertad. Libertad y... algo. Vida. Aunque fuera vida para culparse por tonta y arrepentirse y castigarse internamente.

El contacto no estaba; qué mal que Anna tuviera una memoria tan buena para todo aquello que no le convenía.

Marcó los números en la pantalla y, tras un par de sonidos de espera, alguien atendió su llamada.

—¿Hans?... —Anna dijo, experimentando una sensación fría en su pecho tras pronunciar el nombre— ¿Estás en Arendelle? ¿Podemos vernos?


	5. Temor y soledad

Anna caminaba con más fuerza de la que debía. En verdad, sus piernas resentían la intensidad con la que pisaba, pero ella no le daba importancia a la corriente de molestia que subía por sus huesos con cada paso. Es posible que sentirse así no pudiera clasificarse como algo más que una niñería, pero estaba llena de adrenalina y rabia, y el cielo entre amarillento y naranja le generaba la sensación de haber desperdiciado todo su día. Así, alimentaba esa inseguridad defensiva que la plagaba.

No es que quisiera hacer algo con su rabia siquiera, sus pensamientos eran mucho más confusos que eso. Confusos y mudos. De hecho, podría decirse que no tenía pensamientos al respecto en absoluto. ¿Era rabia? ¿Era molestia? No lo sabía. ¿Eran los efectos secundarios de su vida? Eso… tal vez sí era. Pero no podría estar segura.

Hans había aceptado reunirse con ella como si no le importara ni un poco. La facilidad con la que tomó la llamada y replicó con un simple "Hola Anna" fue inquietante, incómoda y frustrante para decir lo menos. La trató con una neutralidad y amabilidad que a Anna le produjo escalofríos. Hans era una sabandija sin duda, siempre se ocultaba detrás de máscaras y falsas palabras para conseguir manipular a las personas y jugar con ellas. Sin embargo, ese número teatral dejaba de funcionar una vez que se le conocía a fondo. Una vez expuesto, Hans Alterburn no tenía problema alguno en mostrarse como la serpiente despiadada y rastrera que era.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué si ante Anna no había apariencias que mantener, su voz y sus oraciones habían sonado tan comprensivas y llenas de calma? Era completamente imposible que Hans esperara una llamada de parte de Anna, o tuviera alguna intención oculta al aceptar reunirse con ella. Diablos, la llamada fue idea de la pelirroja para comenzar, de no haber llamado Hans nunca le habría vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Aun así… ¿Por qué no colgó? ¿Por qué no la insultó ni la atacó ni la lastimó?

Sus talones le dolían de tanto golpear la acera al caminar. ¿Fue un sentimiento así el que experimentó su hermana en la noche en que se encaminó hacia la que sin saberlo sería su última marcha?

Ridículo. Lo que Elsa sintió era incomprensible para Anna, ella claramente no tenía la capacidad de empatizar con los sentimientos de su hermana. La angustia, el auto-desprecio, la ira, el sacrificio… el amor. El amor era algo sobre lo que Anna no sabía nada.

Pero Elsa sí que sabía sobre lo que amar significaba. Ella sí…

—Anna.

Mierda. Hans. ¿Estaba en el parque ya? Anna levantó su cabeza lo suficiente como para examinar sus alrededores. A su izquierda, aunque aún a una distancia considerable, se encontraba el joven de cabello cobrizo que le había enseñado sobre la pobreza emocional y sobre lo que la confianza a ciegas puede hacerle a un corazón vulnerable.

Él comenzó a acercarse al notar que ella no se movía en absoluto. Anna no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no lo había visto en meses. No había hablado con él desde el funeral. Pero justo en ese momento, no podía procesar ninguno de esos recuerdos, había solamente un pensamiento capaz de sobreponerse a la extraña sensación rancia y oscura de su pecho.

Hans era ahora la única persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderla. Hans era el único que podía escuchar cuanta basura salía de su boca, cuanta divagación escupía su cerebro y cuanta incoherencia se formaba en su corazón. Sí, indudablemente él era un maestro de la manipulación, formaba una red de mentiras que atrapaba a las personas y las hacía creer que lo necesitaban para hallar seguridad en sí mismas.

Habían acordado encontrarse en el parque central de Arendelle a las 4:00 p.m. Hans, como de costumbre, había llegado con anterioridad y lucía un impecable traje blanco. Apariencias… Vanidad y, al mismo tiempo, la más pura forma de su personalidad.

Este sujeto era la peor influencia para Anna. Era dañino, y tenía el poder de echar para atrás su estado emocional con tan solo usar un puñado de palabras cuidadosamente seleccionadas… y si de algo estaba segura Anna, era que él sabía escoger sus palabras, era una característica tanto desagradable como notable e innegable.

Anna era muy consciente de ese hecho, y de un par más, sabía que estaba expuesta a insultos, humillaciones y terror, casi podía escuchar una voz dentro su cabeza hablarle en un tono que buscaba imitar al de Rapunzel; una voz que quería prevenirla y ahuyentarla de ahí. ¿Por qué había llamado? No estaba bien; y ella apenas lo notó cuando intentó girar y no uno, sino ambos pies, se negaron a cooperar con ella y asistirla en su huida.

Estaba loca. Por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Maldita paloma anti-dolores, alguna droga ilegal debía estar incluida entre el cóctel que le daba forma a esas mini capsulas, ¿de qué otra forma podía justificarse Anna ante ella misma? ¿De qué otra forma podía tener sentido estar cara a cara frente a alguien que le había causado tanto dolor a ella y a su hermana?

 _"Qué decepción Anna…"_ , escuchó a su mente susurrar, y esta vez le pareció que en vez de a Rapunzel, sus pensamientos intentaban simular aquello que Elsa le diría si la viera. Si pudiera verla…

—Qué interesante vista —dijo Hans, ya enfrente de ella.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —respondió rápidamente.

—No puedo culparte por no hacerlo.

—Mira… Lamento haber hecho que vinieras. Fue un error llamar… L-la —apartó la mirada, qué presencia tan incómoda era la de la Hans. De pronto se sentía más ingenua que nunca y sus ojos le empezaban a picar. Conociéndose, comenzaría a llorar en algún punto. Y ya ni entendía por qué o para qué.

Tal vez solo se odiaba mucho en ese momento por haber ido a ese parque.

—Aquí no deberíamos hablar. Vamos a un bar —intervino Hans con tranquilidad y ligereza, casi como si le hablara a un mueble de cocina o un adorno de madera.

Para reprimir cualquier clase de emoción que intentara manifestarse en ella, Anna frunció el ceño y se negó a mirar al joven Alterburn.

—Como sea —dijo en voz baja y con aspereza.

Era demasiado temprano para ir a un bar. Pero a final de cuentas, al menos no había máscara. Hans era Hans, fiel a su estilo y falsedad.


	6. Manipulación del ocaso

—¿Cómo has estado Anna? —preguntó Hans, mientras movía su dedo índice alrededor del borde del vaso con whisky que había ordenado.

—Debería bastar darme una mirada para saber eso, ¿no? Al menos tú pareces otro, aunque seas el mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llorabas como un niño en su funeral. No realmente como un niño porque intentabas que nadie te mirara. Creo que por eso me parecía más evidente a mí, algo de verdadera emoción viniendo de ti. Ese día no me pareció importante en realidad, es solo que ahora te veo como el muñeco de porcelana de siempre y recordé eso. Incluso en ese momento, la pena fue falsa también. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Hubo un encogimiento en los ojos de Hans, apenas perceptible, apenas duradero. El verde de sus ojos se encontraba oscurecido por el ambiente del bar, pero sus irises eran dueños de un color naturalmente oscuro incluso sin la presencia de un espacio confinado para influir sobre ellos.

Era muy diferente al verde chispeante y suave de los ojos de Rapunzel. El verde de los ojos de Hans era frío. Frío y silencioso, como si guardara secretos detrás de ellos.

—Estoy bien, por supuesto. No sé si esperabas algo diferente Anna —espetó Hans, quitando la mano de su vaso y pasando a sobarse el puente de la nariz—, pero se trata de mí después de todo, y la vida sigue. Incluso para ti —continuó, dando una mirada entre amenazante y comprensiva a su acompañante de mesa.

 _"Arrogante"._

—En contraste, diría que el tiempo ha tenido el efecto contrario en ti Anna —concluyó, haciendo alusión a la evidente mala pinta que tenía la pelirroja sobre ella.

Anna no apreció ese comentario.

—El tiempo no ha tenido efecto en mí —dijo honestamente. No sabía por qué seguía buscando una confrontación. ¿Qué esperaba de Hans? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Su cama la asustaba, y al mismo tiempo la seducía con la promesa flotante de un nuevo sueño con su hermana como invitada. Este sujeto frente a ella no era más que una distracción, un nuevo punto ciego para no ver lo obvio, para cegarse a sí misma y dar por sentado que el mundo, al igual que ella, seguía manteniendo la misma configuración.

Un mundo en el cual Elsa seguía viva, en el cual su memoria sobrevivía. Anna no podía soportar la noción de un mundo sin su hermana. No podía soportar ver a todos olvidarla.

—Ni siquiera has intentado superarlo —agregó Hans, tras escanearla con la mirada por un instante apenas medible.

—Eso es algo muy cruel para decir. Ni siquiera sabes por lo que he pasado. Ni siquiera podrías entenderlo aunque lo supieras.

—No es mi deseo saber tal cosa —replicó el joven de cabello cobrizo sin ninguna consideración. Su tono fue tan plano que Anna perdió toda capacidad para reaccionar. No era la clase de respuesta que esperaba. Se sintió ignorada, pero además de esa sensación pasajera… nada, una especie de vacío diferente al que había venido sintiendo cada día durante los últimos meses. Hans no podía proveerle ningún sentido de vida. Ninguna sensación, ni siquiera negativa.

Pero Anna no necesitaba a Hans para sentirse miserable, para eso se tenía a ella misma. Hans era quizás una forma desesperada de conectar con el mundo. No obstante, y según sus propias palabras, a él no le interesaba servirle como puente con la humanidad; ni siquiera quería hacerla sentir mal. Era únicamente que... la serpiente no anhelaba a una presa como Anna.

Su valor finalmente había llegado a ser nulo…

—Me alegra saberlo… —dijo Anna, claramente sin mucha emoción. Se movió ligeramente en el asiento que ocupaba, unos cuantos centímetros nada más. Se sentía profundamente incómoda en su posición actual, aunque más en un sentido figurativo que literal, pero incomoda al final. Quizás estaba empezando a ganar segundos, aunque su propósito final en este punto fuera simplemente salir e ir a su casa.

A casa, aunque sin una razón para volver.

No había resultado fácil para ella el venir aquí y tratar de discutir una idea que fue sencillamente descartada incluso antes de nacer. Discutir sobre la vida de Elsa era tal vez su única esperanza de conversación ahora. El joven al otro lado de la mesa la miraba como si se encontrara frente a un insecto que podría dignarse a aplastar en cualquier momento si eso quisiera; pero aun así Anna no quería rendirse. No quería irse sintiendo el completo aislamiento que las palabras de Hans le habían provocado.

Incluso podría llorar y lanzarse al suelo y pedir algo de atención; de cualquier tipo. ¿Qué tan bajo estaba cayendo? ¿Qué clase de soledad era esta?

A pesar de todo no debería haberla sorprendido recibir esa clase de frialdad, después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar?, ese trato por parte de Alterburn no era inusual, era el trato que le daba a todas las personas que no despertaban su curiosidad. O más bien, el trato para todas aquellas personas que no tenían nada que él quisiera para sí mismo.

—Ella te mencionaba mucho cuando estaba en casa, ¿lo sabías?

Hans levantó su vaso y con delicadeza sorbió un poco del líquido ligeramente fuerte que este contenía. No le supo para nada fuerte al momento de probarlo sin embargo, fue más como si el whisky tuviera un sabor inmensamente dulce. Al menos eso fue lo que sintió.

Tal vez era un whisky en verdad muy bueno, o tal vez este era el resultado de hablar con Anna sobre este asunto, y era eso lo que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho. Había estado esperando hablar con la pequeña pelirroja por demasiado tiempo ya… En este día, finalmente tenía la oportunidad. Era hora de restregarle sus fallas en la cara. Sus receptores gustativos ciertamente eran obedientes y estaban de acuerdo con él, por eso le regalaban una sensación amigable a su boca, placentera para su paladar.

¿Lo haría? ¿Cedería ante sus instintos y llevaría a Anna a un fondo incluso debajo de ese en el que ya se encontraba?

—Anna, oh Anna, confías demasiado en esa noción tuya de que cada día al salir el sol me ducho en narcisismo. ¿Piensas que eso quiero oír? ¿Piensas que lo creeré y eso despertará mi interés? ¿Dije acaso que tenía algún ligamiento o apego hacia alguien que no está aquí? Ciertamente no lo recuerdo. ¿Acaso olvidaste por lo que te hice pasar? A ambas. No. No lo creo, eres demasiado ingenua para tu propio bien pero no demasiado estúpida; por desgracia. Por desgracia porque al menos si fueras estúpida podría compadecerte y pensar que estás aquí por descuido o ignorancia. No tienes nada que yo quiera de todas maneras, así que no importaría mucho, pero al menos podría dirigirte la palabra sin problemas, sin sentir decepción al mirarte. Pero no, no eres tonta. No tanto. Solamente estás rota.

Una pausa.

Él sabía escoger las palabras correctas. Una decepción… una decepción para Elsa. Si al menos hubiera sido capaz de entenderla. De no dejarla ir esa noche, de abrazarla hasta que sus sollozos pararan.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó sin saber por qué.

—No lo estés. No te disculpes, es patético Anna —dijo Hans, levantándose de la silla y poniendo un billete de veinte dólares al lado del ahora vacío vaso whiskero.

Había hecho lo necesario, la había lanzado al barro. Algo tan propio de él… pero su propósito no era ese. No había esperado hablar con ella solamente para dañarla más allá de toda reparación. Eso podía hacerlo ella sin ayuda de su parte. Humillarla fue un placer adicional que no se pudo negar.

Sin embargo lo que Hans quería era algo más. Había esperado sin tener una expectativa sólida porque no podía ser él quien diera el primer paso respecto a la proposición que tenía para Anna. Si Anna hubiese sido más fuerte, entonces no tendría por qué ser considerada como candidata a conejillo de indias. Él nunca la habría buscado, en verdad, habría dejado que Anna pasara por su luto y no habría desgastado energía en pensamientos relacionados con ella de nuevo. ¿Pero bajo las circunstancias que podía ver actualmente? ¿Qué importaba usarla? En su estado actual, Anna era más un maniquí que una verdadera persona. Así no importaba si jugaba con ella y sacaba provecho en el proceso.

—Debo irme ahora. Pero… Anna, si en verdad no puedes vivir sin ella… —dijo con cuidado, Anna estaba estática, como si ya no le importara recibir más estocadas ni heridas mortales—, hay algo que podrías tratar. Enviaré los detalles luego, de cualquier forma puedes eliminar el correo si no te interesa.

Los pasos sonaron más distantes cada vez. Hans se estaba marchando del establecimiento. Anna seguía muda. Derrotada y confundida. No podía reconocer nada de ella ya.

No fue sino hasta que escuchó el sonido de una botella chocar contra el suelo y volverse mil pedazos que algo de ella regresó al interior de su piel. El camarero había dejado caer un vino.

Algo diferente había caído sobre ella.

¿Vivir sin Elsa? No… no estaba lista. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Hans?

Anna puso sus puños sobre sus muslos y se sintió muy débil y pequeña. Su cabeza permaneció baja y no logró moverse mucho más.

—Lo siento Elsa. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Quizás… estás en casa, concentrada en tu PC y usando esas gafas con antirreflejo que no te gustan pero te ayudan a ver mejor mientras trabajas. Tal vez solo estás ahí, esperando por mí aún.

Su voz parecía salida de una grabación. Anna ni siquiera supo si realmente pronunció algo de eso o solamente lo pensó. Lloró en silencio, tal vez solo esa forma de llorar le quedaba ya.


	7. Ázari

Mérida estaría llegando por ella en cualquier momento. Después de cinco días desde su reunión con Hans, Anna finalmente se había encontrado con la imposibilidad de negar a la pelirroja de cabello rizado una salida para terminar con los preparativos de la cena de cumpleaños de Idun.

En días pasados había logrado improvisar algunas excusas, malas excusas pero más o menos creíbles al final. O como mínimo, lo suficientemente piadosas para no despertar en ella sentimientos de culpabilidad por evitar las salidas, y lo bastante inocentes como para alcanzar la comprensión de su mejor amiga.

Pero el cumpleaños de su madre adoptiva sería el próximo lunes, y considerando que era sábado por la tarde, tiempo para prorrogar preparativos era lo único de lo que no disponía ya.

Sorpresivamente, su ánimo había mejorado en los últimos días. Se sentía relativamente mejor, sus sueños seguían siendo raros y los tenía casi a diario, pero eran sueños menos traumáticos —y nostálgicos— que aquel que dio inicio con su recaída emocional. Había soñado con Elsa, pero más con una persona que, por algún motivo metafísico, reconocía como Elsa, y no necesariamente con alguien que por su apariencia encajara con la chica que conocía como su hermana; la joven de su sueño contaba con otro rostro y se encontraba lejos incluso cuando Anna intentaba alcanzarla y se posicionaba justo frente a ella para forzarla a mirarla. La sensación de lejanía no se pasaba.

En otro sueño tomaba té junto a su hermana, y esta vez Elsa no tenía rostro del todo, solamente estaba ahí sentada a su lado, con un vestido blanco y el cabello más gris que platinado. Se sentía, de nuevo, como una Elsa impostora que contaba con algo que la hacía sentirse real.

Otro sueño fue sobre unas tortugas parlantes que aparecían de todas partes y le hablaban a Anna en su idioma de tortuga que ella por alguna extraña razón entendía. Y lo mejor de todo es que les respondía, se comunicaba alegremente con una montaña de tortugas y al mismo tiempo las protegía de ser comidas por lo que parecía ser una especie de boa que acechaba a lo lejos. Aunque era una boa muy tonta porque se encontraba amarrada al tronco de un árbol y no sabía cómo soltarse. ¿Las boas comían tortugas siquiera?

Bueno, no todos sus sueños eran profundos o interesantes, claramente. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo era que su subconsciente conjuraba tales cosas y les daba forma. Demasiadas veces más bien... Era tan rara.

El toque de la puerta de su habitación la hizo estornudar por la sorpresa. No es que estuviera enferma ni por resfriarse, era algo que le ocurría siempre desde que podía recordar, como un tic diseñado para avergonzarla cada vez que veía una película de miedo o alguien la saludaba por la espalda poniendo una inofensiva mano sobre su hombro. Rara, ¿cierto?

La comodidad brindada por su cama tenía que llegar a su final. Sin excusas ni malas caras. Tenía que hacer algo bien de vez en cuando al menos.

El segundo toque vino. Anna se levantó de un solo movimiento, al menos levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, de manera que quedó formando un ángulo de noventa grados entre su espalda y sus piernas, se sintió flexible solo por hacer eso.

—Estoy saliendo —dijo, con una voz demasiado normal y plana. Movió sus piernas finalmente y un segundo después se bajó del colchón que se había vuelto su más constante y leal compañero en los últimos meses.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cara redonda y unos ojos celestes muy bonitos y entusiasmados. Mérida vestía una blusa verde sencilla, unos shorts de mezclilla y unas sandalias que lucían tan cómodas como para nunca quitárselas.

Anna por su parte, había optado por una vestimenta más al estilo... Anna, lo cual quería decir... lo primero que se había encontrado en su clóset era lo que había terminado en su cuerpo. Un pantalón, unas tenis _"converse"_ bajas y una remera de AC/DC que tristemente le quedaba igual de bien que hacía dos años atrás cuando se la habían regalado por su aniversario de noviazgo. Lo más triste de esa historia es que el regalo no había venido de parte de su novio sino de su hermana, que había recordado la fecha y había visto como Anna llegaba a casa cabizbaja después de una salida en la que la pelirroja había comprobado que de hecho, su novio había olvidado que el 10 de Marzo era un día importante para ambos. O bueno, quizás solo para ella.

Elsa se había escabullido de casa y media hora después le había traído la remera, porque a diferencia de Hans, Elsa sabía que esa era su banda favorita. Un regalo al azar según su hermana, y sin embargo alcanzó para borrar su expresión gris y cambiarla por una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Si solo el presente pudiera ser tan cálido como ese pasado.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Mérida, escudriñando a Anna con la mirada. El cabello rizado de Mérida salía en todas direcciones y daba la impresión de ser una especie de esponja en constante movimiento. Su cabello era como un montón de resortes finamente puestos en posición por alguna clase de hada de los cabellos.

Mérida nunca lo usaba recogido, no valía la pena intentar contener a una cabellera tan rebelde había decidido. Y según Anna, era la decisión correcta, el rojo intenso de esos rizos era algo que debía ser expuesto con libertad. Además, a Anna le entretenía ver cómo cada cabello se movía extrañamente, como si tuviera vida propia.

—¿Luzco lista? —replicó Anna, de pronto sintiendo que entre ellas dos era su amiga la que embellecía el paisaje. Debió vestirse mejor, probablemente, seguramente, obviamente. ¿Por qué no era una niña normal?, se regañó internamente.

—Luces como un saco de patatas moradas de Irlanda. Así que diría que sí, estás esplendida —razonó la chica de ojos celestes con una sonrisa tranquila y compuesta. Sus ojos delataban que estaba emocionada por encontrarse de nuevo con su amiga de toda una vida. Pero intentaba moderar sus expresiones y reacciones, seguía siendo muy considerada. Una loca considerada, por eso Anna la quería, y honestamente ella también la extrañaba, así hubieran sido solamente dos semanas de no verse y hubieran intercambiado textos varias veces... La cosa… es que para Anna no era posible mostrar la misma clase de entusiasmo. No ahora. Al menos… Esperaba verse un poco mejor que el día en que se reunió con Hans.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el país con el color de las patatas?

—Oh, mucho, antes tenían que importarlas por allá y ahora las plantan. Patatas de especialidad de color violeta, los chefs las aman. Todo es gracias a una mujer llamada María Flynn —explicó Mérida.

—¿Has estado leyendo noticias raras de Facebook otra vez? —interrogó Anna, con una sonrisa y fingida decepción.

—Es una posibilidad.

Anna se puso una mano frente a su cara, como si se indignara.

—¿Por qué son especiales? Las patatas quiero decir —dijo al instante siguiente, continuando con el tema. Para entonces ambas chicas ya había comenzado a caminar, apartándose de la habitación de Anna y dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la casa. Idun se encontraba en la cocina. Agdar no estaba.

—Eso no lo sé, pero los chefs las aman así que quiero probarlas.

—¿Irás a Irlanda solo para eso?

—Oh no, hay en todos lados. Globalización y todo eso Anna —apuntó Mérida como si acabara de exponer una pieza de conocimiento esencial para el progreso humano.

Anna suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Lo cual me lleva nuevamente a preguntarme qué tenía que ver el país en todo el asunto del saco de patatas.

—Pues María Flynn las planta, claro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieren comer patatas? —se escuchó una voz desde la cocina. Idun había captado algo de la conversación mientras bajaban a la primera planta de la casa. No era impresionante, ambas hablaban como si tuvieran megáfonos en sus gargantas. Eran el equipo escandaloso de chicas con cabeza de zanahoria. O algo así decían todos en la escuela.

—No mamá, vamos a salir —respondió Anna, acercándose a la puerta.

—Hasta luego señora Kittredge —agregó Mérida.

Idun dijo algo de vuelta, pero fue muy bajo como para que ellas pudieran escucharlo con claridad. La mujer mayor volvió a lo que hacía en la cocina. Lo que sea que fuera. Anna casi pensó en ir directamente a verla para decirle que volvía en un par de horas, pero le pareció extraño hacerlo, así que solamente siguió caminando y pasó de la entrada de la residencia. Mérida la siguió de cerca.

¿Se preocupaba Idun cada vez que Anna salía? Tal vez... Tal vez. Y eso era triste, porque era una carga imposible de dejar atrás, y Anna lo sabía.

Así partió junto a su amiga, con una mente un tanto más fresca y amontonando asuntos que de momento no quería poner en su cabeza. Lo haría después, primero debía al menos hablar con Rapunzel, no necesariamente de esos temas sino de los sueños y... tanto más. Era increíble lo que perder una sola sesión podía hacer, la cantidad de eventos que ocurrían en un lapso tan corto.

Anna comenzó a ser consciente de ello, de que estaba más atenta a cosas que en el pasado dejaba transcurrir de modo casual y desatendido, sin saber cómo, por qué o en qué grado la impactaban. Parecía ser una buena señal. Al menos eso quería creer mientras caminaba junto a Mérida.

Sí, era una buena señal… pero el correo que esperaba en su bandeja de entrada a ser abierto, el que indicaba a Hans Alterburn como remitente y contaba con una descripción tan absurda como ambigua, ciertamente no lo era. En el mejor de los casos era una broma de muy mal gusto. Cualquier cosa podía ser si venía de Hans.

"Sistema operativo Ázari", era lo que indicaba el asunto del correo. Anna debió borrarlo de inmediato... No obstante, lo dejó ahí, cerró su computadora cuando llegó a ella la notificación días atrás. No supo cómo interpretarlo. No quiso hacerlo. Y tal vez, eso era lo mejor, al menos por ese momento... Tenía más cosas en que pensar.


	8. Resignación

—¿Cómo te has sentido Anna?

Esa no era la pregunta de siempre al iniciar. Ciertamente había algo diferente en el ambiente y en la voz de Rapunzel en particular. Anna no podría saberlo con seguridad porque quizás su constante cansancio estaba comenzando a nublar su juicio en general. Pero si de su intuición se trataba, esta le decía que algo andaba mal.

Rapunzel era una persona sensible y llena de vida, de un vigor impresionante e innegable que casi tenía que ser contenido por ella misma durante las sesiones. Claro, debía ser profesional, debía mantener sus límites y no relacionarse a nivel emocional con sus pacientes. Incluso Anna podía comprender eso, pero también podía comprender que la joven mujer era muy empática a nivel afectivo, que la suavidad de su temperamento traicionaba a la determinación de su carácter y la prevenía de apartarse completamente.

Anna se sentía cómoda con Rapunzel, porque era como ver una versión más lista de sí misma. Más inteligente, más alta y menos drenada por las circunstancias de su día a día.

Aunque no podía saber eso en realidad. El pecho le dolía solo por tener el pensamiento, no era justo pensar que sus tragedias eran más graves que las de otros. Rapunzel también había perdido a personas importantes; y sin embargo ahora podía sonreír incluso ante el recuerdo de esas partidas.

Podía sonreír... pero hoy algo estaba distinto, había maquillaje extra en el rostro de su terapeuta. Su sonrisa usual y cálida no tenía el brillo de antes, y aunque seguía siendo igual de bella su naturaleza parecía ensayada. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido con ella? Anna apenas y sabía lo que había ocurrido consigo misma.

Por otra parte, había transcurrido casi un mes desde su última sesión. Quizás la pregunta de ahora se había sentido más personal justamente por eso.

—Es... difícil contestar eso para ser honesta —dijo Anna, tras tomar asiento y acomodarse tan sutilmente como la conexión entre su cuerpo y su cabeza se lo permitió—. No es porque haya sido del todo malo ni nada por el estilo —se apresuró a agregar—, es solo que han pasado muchos días desde la última vez que estuve aquí y resumir tanto es... ush, una... toda una labor hercúlea. Hercúlea como en... no sé por qué dije eso, no es exactamente así.

—Podemos ir por partes Anna, no te preocupes. Normalmente aconsejo que nos veamos cada semana porque no quiero que perdamos el hilo de la terapia entre citas. Pero este es tu tiempo Anna, no debes sentirte presionada a venir o comprometida con un cierto ritmo. Si una semana no te sientes con los ánimos para estar aquí, pues, date tu espacio, justo como en los días anteriores —explicó la terapeuta, haciendo una pausa inesperada en su última frase, como si hubiera recordado que la primera sesión que perdieron fue gracias a su ausencia y no a la de Anna—. Hace un tiempo dijiste que estabas algo nerviosa por la cena de cumpleaños de tu mamá, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

El timbre en la voz de la rubia fue frío. Fría. Rapunzel estaba fría. Más bien no fría sino... académica. Posiblemente no era anormal para los terapeutas el tener ese semblante clínico al expresar un punto cualquiera. Pero Rapunzel no solía ser así, no con Anna. Y no es que se considerara a sí misma una especie de paciente especial. Era solo... no lo sabía. Quizás era muy fácil para ella el confundir atención y amabilidad con preocupación o amistad.

¿O era ella quién estaba preocupada por Rapunzel? Sabía que una regla para los terapeutas era el no volver los problemas de sus pacientes los propios. En otras palabras, no volverse amigos de quienes atendían. ¿Pero estaba mal para los pacientes considerar a sus terapeutas un apoyo más allá del vínculo social y el acuerdo monetario que los unía temporalmente?

Tal vez estaba una vez más, pensando en las necesidades de todos menos las suyas. Aunque... había pensado mucho respecto a sus necesidades últimamente. Algunas tendencias tomaban tiempo para cambiar aparentemente.

—Eso... estuvo bien, fue agradable. Idun estaba feliz y no la dejamos hacer nada. Insistía en lavar los platos después de la cena y demás. Ya sabes, cosas de Idun. O de las madres en general, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. Mérida repitió pavo y puré de patatas. Creo que igual repitió postre... Es como, increíble que pueda mantener su figura con lo que come. O sus raíces escocesas son una especie de santo grial de la genética o tiene algo dentro de su estómago que se come todo lo que consume ella y no la deja engordar. O ambas. Pero no puede ser normal que su apetito voraz no le genere consecuencias. Es injusto para las demás de nosotras —exclamó Anna en medio de un respiro. El cansancio no le impedía tener energía suficiente para divagar sobre el contenido de sus recuerdos. De ser el caso, la tensión que tenía en su espalda comenzaba a bajar. ¿Era posible sentir cansancio por tener muchas cosas por decir acumuladas dentro de su pecho?

Rapunzel sonrió casi con tranquilidad. Su expresión se enterneció por un instante casi imperceptible, lo que la hizo dirigir su atención a la libreta marrón que siempre descansaba en su regazo en vez de en su escritorio durante las sesiones. Apuntó un par de cosas. Cinco segundos después sus ojos estaban fijados en Anna otra vez.

—Tu madre, Idun. Te refieres a ella por su nombre muy seguido. ¿Lo has notado? También lo haces con tu padre, Anna. Pero con tu hermana... bueno, la mayoría de las veces la mencionas justo como eso, como tu hermana. ¿Es algo involuntario?

Anna perdió su mirada en la pared verde detrás de Rapunzel. Por un segundo pensó en que ni siquiera se había percatado de tal cosa.

La mueca incómoda que siguió a su pensamiento cuando intentó preguntarse a sí misma por qué se preocupaba tanto por la posición de Elsa dentro de su círculo familiar la llevó a recordar la última conversación que sostuvo con su hermana. No es que esa conversación no fuera una presencia constante en el garaje de sus memorias de todas maneras, pero era muy diferente el solo revisitar lo ocurrido para revivirlo en su mente y el entrometerse en su propio pasado con la intención de cuestionar cómo esa noche había venido a definir incluso sus pensamientos actuales.

Anna comenzó a mover sus manos, las puso juntas y en un momento sus dedos habían comenzado a cruzarse unos con otros, a acomodarse y desacomodarse continuamente como si fueran orugas jugando a los abrazos.

—Creo que... Elsa siempre me trató diferente a ellos. Es decir, eso es obvio, pero me refiero a que sus ojos me veían de una manera distinta. Agdar e Idun me ven como si algo faltara en mí y necesitaran compensarlo, como si tuvieran una deuda que pagarme. Lo cual es... muy... Nunca entendí por qué me invadía esa sensación al estar con ellos. Por qué sentía eso con sus miradas y sus atenciones —consideró Anna, con su vista merodeando y explorando vaciamente entre puntos al azar del suelo. El consultorio de Rapunzel tenía pocos distractores, pero Anna sentía como su consciencia buscaba alejarse de algunas contemplaciones, incluso usando la cerámica o sus zapatos como señuelo para atraer su atención y desviarla de lo que guardaba dentro de sí.

Anna cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, posicionó su codo derecho sobre su rodilla y su mano justo bajo su barbilla. Su cara pensativa parecía la de alguien que estaba a un paso de gritar "¡eureka!" por llegar a la clave para algún descubrimiento o algo similar.

Pero no era algo como eso lo que Anna estaba por revelar dentro del consultorio.

—La mirada de mi hermana- de, ehm, Elsa, siempre fue muy compleja. Y cuando me veía a mí en verdad me hacía sentir observada. No como si esperara ver algo especial en mí sino solo... como si me apreciara, como si en verdad me quisiera mucho y su atención estuviera únicamente en mí en ese momento. Se reía, me hacía reír, me defendía cuando alguien me maltrataba o cuando yo era muy boba y me golpeaba por hacer malabares en la hamaca —contempló Anna, con la mandíbula tensa—. Me cuidaba y realmente me observaba... —prosiguió, había entrado a un círculo de realización— mucho más de lo que yo pude observarla a ella.

Rapunzel quiso intervenir y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía presionarse a ir más allá si eso la lastimaba en ese momento. Pero Anna dejó de hablar por sí sola, un delicado temblor en sus labios la detuvo por algunos instantes. La parte de ella que se encontraba herida le pedía no seguir.

Había muchos temas que Anna había pensado tratar en esa sesión. Principalmente había pensado en hablar sobre Hans y los momentos en que se sintió deprimida y caída en la decepción de no avanzar como quisiera. Había mucho... Los momentos felices en los que Mérida casi la había forzado a divertirse. Los momentos solitarios en los que había abrazado su almohada para sentirse acompañada.

Muchas cosas... las mismas cosas. Un ciclo, un ir y venir al mismo lugar. La imposibilidad de cambiar porque... porque en su corazón todo siempre volvía a Elsa. Al recuerdo de su mirada, a su cabello, a sus palabras, a sus abrazos y a su perfume. A los actos tan simples que la hacían admirarla y querer ser como ella, a los actos adorables que hacía cuando nadie se lo esperaba. A las veces en que se quemaba la lengua porque no podía esperar a que el chocolate se enfriara un poco más.

Su corazón, en algún rincón, siempre se mantenía fijado a Elsa. A la compostura de Elsa, a la irracionalidad de Elsa, esa que solamente a ella le mostraba. Al amor que sentía por Elsa. Al amor que le negó a Elsa...

Y ya no estaba más. Aferrarse a lo que sentía al recordar era... triste. No era lo que su hermana habría querido. No era lo que Anna debía querer, no para su propia... vida.

Parpadeó un par de veces con su mirada algo desenfocada, luego movió sus ojos hasta que estos se encontraron con los de Rapunzel. Sí... había preocupación en los irises verdes de la joven mujer.

—Yo estaba enamorada de Elsa —dijo Anna, con una media sonrisa compasiva adornando su boca—. Ella era la persona más bella de todas, era hermosa.

La rubia terapeuta suspiró y apartó sus ojos de los de Anna, sabiendo muy bien tres cosas: que no tenía que decir nada; que Anna se refería a un tipo de belleza ajeno a cualquier consideración superficial o temporal; y que la decisión que su paciente estaba por tomar era la indicada.

Anna no lloró, se recostó ligeramente y perdió su postura anterior. Hubo silencio por un momento que se extendió de un modo raro e ininterrumpido. Para la joven pelirroja, fue como si todo a su alrededor se moviera y ella solamente observara dentro de sí misma, por un momento o por una eternidad. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Debo despedirme de ella —susurró quedamente.

Rapunzel le regaló un gesto comprensivo y de apoyo. Y desde su interior, le asintió.

* * *

 **A.N. En el siguiente capítulo saldrá Elsa. Ya es tiempo para un poco de ciencia ficción (y elsanna)~**


	9. Vals de primavera

El césped estaba en su mayoría cubierto de color, adornado con distintas tonalidades de verde que separaban esa área del mundo del resto que no eran como ella. Era un día despejado, soleado y tranquilo, el ambiente se sentía lento y quedo, apenas preocupado por cumplir con el paso del tiempo que el resto del cosmos le exigía.

Anna caminó más allá de los portones de la entrada, vestida con ropa de verano, unos shorts sencillos que no se ponía desde la última vez que fue a la playa y que ahora curiosamente le quedaban menos ajustados que en ese entonces, había perdido peso sin duda. Usaba también una remera escogida de forma desinteresada, verde pálido, casi capaz de camuflarse con el intrigante y mudo verde del terreno sobre el cual pisaba.

Una gorra púrpura que Mérida le había regalado la protegía del sol y le ayudaba a no perder el enfoque de mirar al frente, a lo que venía, a todo lo que había.

A pesar de todo se sentía tranquila, no sabía si estaría llorando después o si la tranquilidad había llegado para quedarse esta vez. Finalmente... o no tal finalmente, porque esa tranquilidad no es algo que ella hubiera deseado obtener, lo que deseaba obtener no lo podía alcanzar con sus manos o pensamientos, ni siquiera con su corazón. Y era por eso que en cambio había optado por trabajar en lo que necesitaba por encima de lo que deseaba, porque lo que necesitaba era paz, no vivir en el pasado, no sujetarlo y fijarlo a la llama de vida que residía en su interior... Porque el calor de una relación muerta no podía estar al lado de la temperatura de la vida y dejarla intacta, inevitablemente tendería a pudrirla.

Su relación con Elsa estaba muerta, su hermandad y todo aquello que quizás habría podido ocurrir de no ser por su falta de voluntad y temor. Elsa era ahora una huésped en ese campo de césped sobre césped, arena sobre arena y polvo sobre polvo, era un recuerdo inseparable de una lápida que a través de su nombre le recordaba a todos el legado de la hija mayor de la familia Kittredge. Y Anna era la que quedaba, la que tenía que seguir viviendo, la que iba a trabajar en ello, así le doliera y lo sintiera más una responsabilidad que una bendición.

La responsabilidad de vivir, la responsabilidad de ser feliz más allá de la pena, de reparar su corazón y darle una oportunidad de creer nuevamente en la espontaneidad y en la alegría. Una oportunidad, otra, y otra más, todas las que fueran necesarias. No rendirse. Porque sí, quizás su ingenuidad la estaba abandonando al final, y lo que ese abandono le hacía comprender era que debía ser consciente de todo lo que cargaba y su alma resentía, que ahí, de pie, había una persona con un gran equipaje y con muchos kilómetros por delante, y que si quería avanzar tendría que estar lista para caminar con ese peso sobre sus hombros, así se liberara de las culpas y hallara la paz, sus memorias estarían ahí para siempre confirmarle que el pasado había puesto a prueba su molde y había ayudado a darle forma incluso después de romperla.

Era blanca, aunque a Anna le daba la impresión de que su color tendía más al beige. La lápida de la tumba de su hermana, de la persona que más quería, estaba frente a ella y le saludaba de una forma nostálgica que Anna no alcanzaba a comprender con su razón. Quizás le daba la bienvenida porque sabía lo que los términos de esta visita significaban para la pelirroja.

Anna sonrió estoicamente a las palabras que podía leer inscritas en la pieza de mármol, sabía que los adjetivos ahí fijados no eran los que Elsa habría elegido para describirse a sí misma, y que sin embargo, de estar en una posición en la cual pudiera verbalizar su opinión, los aceptaría todos y cada uno de ellos sin el más mínimo gesto de desaprobación, porque a pesar de no ser propios sí eran los que venían a la mente de su madre al pensar en ella. Y Elsa así era, complaciente con las personas que amaba, desinteresada en cuanto a vanidad.

La hija menor de la familia Kittredge se sentó justo a la derecha del recinto que albergaba a la que alguna vez fue una joven de cabellera platinada. Había tanto sosiego en esa pequeña esfera invisible de espacio en la que por ese instante ambas habitaban, que Anna consideró seriamente la posibilidad de estar dentro de un sueño y no dentro de la realidad.

—Tienes una forma rara de decir hola, y eso que hace mucho no nos vemos —dijo Anna, mientras una ligera brisa la encontraba, abrazaba su cuerpo y pasaba de ella en menos de un segundo.

 _"Nunca te molestó que fuera silenciosa",_ escuchó la pelirroja dentro de sí, era como si la voz de Elsa siguiera viva en ella. La conocía tan bien que podía imaginar el tipo de respuestas que recibiría de su parte en una situación como esta.

Quizás era lo que necesitaba.

—Cierto, pero nunca te dije que no me gustaba escucharte hablar, aunque tuvieras una forma bastante particular de hacerlo —alegó, recordando como Elsa solía perder su voz al final de sus frases. Siempre fue muy tímida con las personas a las que más confianza le tenía. Era alguien completamente diferente cuando tenía que hablar por compromiso en una presentación o exposición formal, porque en esos casos su semblante era firme, digno de una persona impávida e inmutable.

Había muchas sombras características de quien Elsa era, y de alguna manera, Anna podía distinguirlas con facilidad. Era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, de comprender a su hermana mejor de lo que se comprendía a sí misma, porque usualmente, la mayor de las Kittredge era mucho más hábil a la hora de entender el mundo y lo que había en él.

 _"No digas eso, Anna. Lo hiciste de hecho, pedir que dejara de hablar"._

—... Lo sé, no fue muy brillante de mi parte. Te juro que daría todo por tener una oportunidad de hacer las cosas de una forma distinta.

 _"Eso tampoco deberías decirlo"._

Era un diálogo muy real a los ojos de Anna. Sabía que conversaba con su propia consciencia y no con la chica de ojos azules y cuasi-albina que conocía y amaba, pero la interpretación de la primera estaba calmando, con cada momento que pasaba, cada parte de su espíritu y cuerpo, sus músculos se destensaban de esfuerzos que incluso habían pasado inadvertidos con anterioridad, y un tipo de relajación interna llegaba a sus sienes y a su pecho, alojándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Un sentimiento muy alejado de aquel provocado por el desaliento de la ausencia o el nerviosismo que inicialmente le causó el presentarse en el cementerio, se estaba construyendo en ella.

—¿Incluso si te fallé? —contrarrestó con temor.

 _"No hiciste tal cosa. Puse una presión injusta en ti, en un momento delicado para mí"._

Anna se permitió esas palabras, se permitió el dejar la culpa de lado y recordar la noche en que Elsa le declaró sus sentimientos, la noche en que no pudo corresponderle y su mundo se volvió confuso. La misma noche en la que rechazó a Elsa y envuelta en pánico corrió a su habitación mientras Elsa corrió en otra dirección.

Tantas veces quiso cambiar los hechos de ese día, tener tiempo para cambiar las palabras, los gestos y los murmullos incomprensibles que su alma suspiró en su oído mientras Elsa envuelta en lágrimas intentaba explicarle que ya no podía guardar más el secreto de un amor más complejo que el fraternal.

Pero sin importar sus intentos, los razonamientos de Anna al volver a ese escenario nunca le permitían más que caer al silencio abstracto de la desesperación interior, su cabeza se confundía y sus pensamientos la torturaban al sugerir que la culpa de que Elsa muriera esa noche después de conversar con ella era inexcusablemente suya.

En ocasiones los pensamientos incluso deformaban la escena y la misma se sentía como un evento salido de la fantasía y no como evidencia natural de lo que había ocurrido.

—Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, más atenta... Tal vez estarías aquí.

Su consciencia no le respondió de inmediato, Anna casi percibió a Elsa suspirando a su lado, como si estuviera sentada justo ahí, en el lugar en el que descansaba la lápida de mármol.

 _"Tal vez... o tal vez no. Los tal vez no ayudarán a ninguna de las dos, Anna. No así, no si se han vuelto una prisión"._

La pelirroja se quitó la gorra y su cabello despeinado fue libre para caer por sus hombros, no muchas veces lo usaba sin las trenzas gemelas que ya para ese entonces se habían vuelto parte inseparable de ella. Pero ese día las cosas eran distintas; muchas cosas eran distintas. Muchas nunca volverían a ser igual y no tenían por qué serlo. El luto tenía que acabar y era importante hacerlo de manera personal.

—Rapunzel sugirió que te escribiera una carta de despedida, que pusiera en ella todo lo que alguna vez quise decirte y no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo —recordó Anna, trayendo a sus pensamientos algunas de las últimas sesiones con su terapeuta—, lo hice, escribí como quince páginas de lloriqueos y balbuceos. Creo que nunca había divagado tan certeramente —se confirmó a sí misma—. Lloré mucho con cada palabra, pero pude expresar lo que quería que supieras antes de marcharte y dejarme aquí. Luego fue momento de quemar esa carta, y lo hice también, Rapunzel me felicitó por ello... por mi fortaleza, pero no estoy segura de qué habría ocurrido si ella no hubiera estado ahí para darle un empujón a mi trasero y ayudarme a redescubrir que sí podía tomar decisiones por mí misma.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda, de manera que quedó mirando hacia el cielo. El sol aún brillaba pero algunas nubes pasaban frente a este y dejaban que la calidez las atravesara al tiempo que evitaban que la sensación de calor fuera desagradable o más intensa de lo apropiado para el tacto humano. La luminosidad que llegaba al rostro de Anna era la justa para ser considerada placentera. Se sentía como el atardecer de un verano, aunque quizás sería más preciso describirlo como la manifestación de un día de primavera, porque esa era la estación intermedia entre el invierno y el verano.

—La cosa es Elsa... a pesar de haber dicho adiós, sentí que no estaría completa sin venir a reafirmarlo ante ti; aquí. Frente a frente supongo. Y esperaba que el dolor reapareciera para consumirme quizás, no lo sé. No sé si esperaba algo o si solamente pensaba en cumplir con un impulso inesperado pero motivado. Y es extraño pero no está, la angustia anterior no se muestra y en cambio está la nostalgia que es como... si este ciclo que estuve pasando se cerrara ante mis ojos. Creo que comienzo a comprender por qué Rapunzel puede sonreír cuando recuerda a su madre... y es algo que tal vez, eventualmente quiero para mí.

Las nubes se trasladaron de norte a sur ante los ojos claros de Anna, el movimiento siendo desde su perspectiva interpretativa una pequeña flama de lo que ella solamente podría describir como un fuego de baja temperatura, celeste y abundante, que crecía dentro de su cuerpo y a la vez era más grande de lo que podría considerar como un sentimiento únicamente suyo.

Su consciencia guardó silencio.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla; solo una. Recordó como Elsa solía decir que la lluvia era buena amiga de la tristeza porque al llover las lágrimas se disfrazaban de gotas y parecían compartir un juego infantil y divertido con el resto de sus amigas.

—Pasaste por tanto —dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie usando la parte superior de la lápida como soporte. Un contacto que se volvió una caricia ligera una vez que Anna recobró el equilibrio sobre sus dos piernas.

—Por tanto en verdad... pero vas a estar bien.

Y tras un gimoteo Anna Kittredge acomodó su gorra púrpura de nuevo y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo: desde al alma. Se volteó para caminar de regresó a las rejas que indicaban la entrada a ese lugar de descanso, pero lo que sus ojos encontraron en la que sería su salida fue algo que le robo el habla. O toda capacidad de reacción para ser el caso.

Hans estaba de pie a la distancia, imponente y calculador, su vista denotaba una seriedad sepulcral y ajena a la arrogancia y egocentrismo que nunca lo abandonaban. Su traje blanco contrastaba con el negro opaco del auto de lujo que estaba aparcado justo a su lado; era de él sin duda, y Hans se disponía a entrar al mismo para marcharse, sin apartar su mirada de la de Anna.

Pero lo que consternó a la joven no fue esa ominosa presencia sino otra, una más fuerte. Una irreal.

En el asiento trasero del auto de Hans había una mujer, la baja altura de la ventana permitía ver su rostro con relativa claridad a pesar de la moderada lejanía. Era una mujer serena, de ojos azules y tez blanca; una mujer que no mostraba expresión alguna, cuyo cabello se encontraba atado en un perfecto moño.

Impecable.

Inmutable.

Imposible.

Era Elsa.

* * *

 **A.N. Bueno, era un capítulo con un cierre más humano que otra cosa, al menos antes de esos últimos párrafos... Así que sé que tal vez soy muy cruel con Anna por dejarla pasar por un proceso tan difícil antes de introducirla a lo que significará un cambio de su realidad. Lo resistirá, es fuerte, pero me da pena y emocionalmente pasará por mucho.**

 **Espero que la cantidad de suspenso que dejo sea la justa y no tan frustrante e incomprensible como para querer golpearme. Bueno, en fin ~ feliz... uhm, seguro se celebra algo en algún lugar del planeta.**


End file.
